


Yhden miehen sota

by Porpentina



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentina/pseuds/Porpentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sinä et tunne minua. Näytän vieraalta, tunnun vieraalta, etkä sinäkään ole sama kuin ennen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yhden miehen sota

**Author's Note:**

> Vastaukseni Finfanfunin Lyrics Wheel 12 -haasteeseen. Inspiraation lähteenä olleet lyriikat löytyvät ficin lopusta. Käytän ficissä Maedhrosin ja Maglorin quenyankielisiä nimiä Maitimo ja Makalaurë.

Sinä et tunne minua. Näytän vieraalta, tunnun vieraalta, etkä sinäkään ole sama kuin ennen. 

Makalaurë sanoo, että näytän paremmalta, terveeltä. Olen voittanut taistelun pimeyttä vastaan yhden miehen sodassani, vasen käteni on oppinut käyttämään miekkaa, ja veljeni sanoo olevansa ylpeä minusta. Hän katsoo silmiin, hän on päättänyt olla väistämättä katsettani, vaikka tiedän sen täyttävän hänet turhalla syyllisyydellä. Silti edes hän ei pysty näkemään minua sellaisena kuin nyt olen; hän katsoo päättäväisesti lävitseni, näkee minut ilman arpia, joista hän syyttää itseään.

Sinä näet minut, näet ulkokuoreni läpi, huomaat kaikki halkeamat ja katsot suoraan sisimpääni. Silti tiedän, että edes sinä et voi ymmärtää näkemääsi. Et tunne minua, niin kuin minua ei voi tuntea kukaan, joka ei ole käynyt siellä, mistä minä olen tullut.

Muistan ajan, jolloin kaikki oli yksinkertaista. Oli oikea ja oli väärä ja niiden välillä selkeä raja. Vaikka nuoruudessamme usein tuon rajan kyseenalaistimme, se oli silloin pelkkää ajatusleikkiä, Amanin autuuden mahdollistamaa eliitin ajanvietettä. Muistan kiihkeät keskustelumme olemassaolon merkityksestä ja Ardan olemuksesta sekä viininmakuiset suudelmasi, kun vihdoin kyllästyit älylliseen näpertelyyni. Nyt kompuroin harmaalla alueella, raja on ylitetty ja kadoksissa. Muistatko, millainen olin ennen kuin sidoin itseni tähän sotaan? Haluaisin kysyä, mutta en uskalla. En halua kuulla sinun valehtelevan, että olen sinulle yhä sama Maitimo kuin se idealistinen hölmö, joka yö toisensa jälkeen vuodatti sinulle naiiveja poliittisia visioitaan, kun olit taas kerran kiivennyt sisään ikkunastani kuin lemmenkipeä orava.

Minä olen nähnyt ne, Amanin valon vangittuna isäni luomuksiin Maailman mustan vihollisen otsalla. Ne polttivat silmiäni ja hän tiesi sen, teeskenteli olevansa armollinen pakottaessaan minut katsomaan niitä. En muistanut nimeäni, en sinua, en mitään muuta kuin järjettömän vannotun valani, joka huusi minussa kuolevien äänellä kaikuna Alqualondësta, samalla kun itse huusin kivusta, vaikka en omaa huutoani kuullut ja olin yhtäaikaisesti tunnoton ja tuskissani.

En ole puhunut tästä kenellekään. Yritän unohtaa, että tiedän. Olen nähnyt jumalan palaneet kädet. Oikeaa kättäni särkee, vaikka tiedän sen olevan harhaa. Molemmat käteni ovat veressä enkä tiedä, kuinka kauan joudun niitä pesemään tässä sodassa ennen kuin uskallan toivoa, että Vardan pyhittämien kivien pinta sallisi kosketukseni. Olen yrittänyt toimia niin oikein kuin voin. Kuolemalla taistelussa Vihollista vastaan voisin kenties saada sovituksen, mutta sydämessäni tunnen, ettei se ole kohtaloni. En kuollut, kun minua kidutettiin, etkä sinäkään pystynyt toivettani täyttämään. Manwën linnut kantoivat kunniallisen kuoleman pois ulottuviltani kuin merkkinä siitä, ettei osani ole päästä taakastani niin vähällä. En voi saada sankarikuolemaa tässä sodassa, koska olen valani kautta sidottuna siihen toiseen sotaan, jossa olen tahrannut käteni sukuni vereen ja joka minun siitä huolimatta on taisteltava loppuun asti.

Olen kuin tyhjä kuori, joka ei muista, miten tuntea. Tiedän, että rakastat minua, yhä, kaikesta huolimatta. Tiedän, mutta en tunne. En pysty vastaamaan enkä vastaanottamaan tunnettasi, joka huokuu sinusta yhtä ylitsevuotavana ja pidäkkeettömänä kuin aina ennenkin. Luulin ensin, että valvoit vuoteeni äärellä läpi kuumehoureisten öiden pelkästä velvollisuudentunnosta, että jättäisit minut yksin maailmanloppuuni niin kuin me jätimme sinut vastarannalle. Mutta sinä et syytä minua, sinä ja suuri, typerä sydämesi, joka yrittää lyödä meidän molempien puolesta. Haluat minut vierellesi, ja minä takerrun sinuun kaikella mitä minusta on jäljellä, vaikka tiedän sinun ansaitsevan enemmän kuin tämän kammottavan tyhjyyden.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonata Arctica - Replica
> 
> I'm home again, I won the war,  
> And now I am behind your door  
> I tried so hard to obey the law,  
> And see the meaning of this all.  
> Remember me? Before the war?  
> I'm the man who lived next door
> 
> Long ago...
> 
> As you can see, when you look at me,  
> I'm pieces of what I used to be  
> It's easier if you don't see,  
> Me standing on my own two feet  
> I'm taller when I sit here still,  
> You ask are all my dreams fulfilled  
> They made me a heart of steel,  
> The kind them bullets cannot see, yeah...
> 
> Nothing's what it seems to be,  
> I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
> Empty shell inside of me  
> I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me...
> 
> The light is green, my slate is clean,  
> New life to fill the hole in me  
> I had no name, last December,  
> Christmas Eve I can't remember.  
> I was in a constant pain,  
> I saw your shadow in the rain.  
> I painted all your pictures red,  
> I wish I had stayed home instead. Yeah...
> 
> Nothing's what it seems to be,  
> I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
> Empty shell inside of me  
> I'm not myself, I'm a replica of me...
> 
> Are you gonna leave me now, when it is all over  
> Are you gonna leave me, is my world now over...
> 
> Raising from the place I've been,  
> And trying to keep my home base clean  
> Now I'm here and won't go back believe. 
> 
> I fall asleep and dream a dream,  
> I'm floating in the silent stream  
> No-one placing blame on me,  
> But nothing's what it seems to be, yeah...
> 
> Nothing's what it seems to be,  
> I'm a replica, I'm a replica  
> Empty shell inside of me  
> I'm not myself, I'm a replica
> 
> Nothing's what it seems to be,  
> I'm a replica.  
> Empty shell inside of me  
> I'm a replica.
> 
> Nothing's what it seems to be,  
> I'm a replica  
> Empty shell inside of me  
> I'm a replica of me.....
> 
> I'm home again, I won the war,  
> And now I am behind the door.  
> I tried so hard to obey the law,  
> And see the meaning of this all.  
> Remember me? Before the war.  
> I'm the man who lived...


End file.
